


Rainbow

by WrittingPhoenix419



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen, Other, Singing depression thought of death. fun. friendship at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingPhoenix419/pseuds/WrittingPhoenix419
Summary: So i was listening to Kesha and i heard this song called Rainbow, well i needed to get back into writing so i thought of this nice little idea. It might be something more, there might be more to this but o don't know yet. Anyway.He had taken the blame, taken the puinshment, and what does he get back in return? NOTHING!Or so he thought, after an encounter with a strange cub who makes his life just a bit more colorful, could his life mean something else or could he go back and live the rest of his days as a shadow of his older brother.





	Rainbow

It happened so fast nobody seen it coming, he had gotten in trouble for his brother. Mufasa was always a trouble maker, while he, he had to take care of things, he was the leader if the The Lion Guard after all. Taka had taken the blame so his brother wouldn't have to take the punishment. 

 

They were never this bad, he’d never been hit before. His father had left a scar down his left eye. 

 

He was so upset that when Mufasa came to his lair to apologize he yelled at him and told him to go away and that it was his fault. Mufasa didn’t leave however and laid next to Taka, Taka upset and angry hit Mufasa. Mufasa cried and stood in shock staring at his younger brother.

 

Taka went wide eyed, his eyes started to tear up and he ran, he ran so fast that his brother couldn’t keep up. He didn’t look back as he was afraid their father would come after him for hitting the future king. 

 

Taka ran through the pelting rain and mud getting his fur coat soaked with it. It was the middle of the day in a thunderstorm, he knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t go home. He stopped on a ledge ready to jump, that is until he heard her. 

 

“I used to live in the darkness” he turned to see a lion cub, she was fluffy and black with a fluffy blue and pink colored tail. Her eyes were purple in color, he was entranced with her as she moved slowly to him, calmly he stepped away from the ledge and sat in front of her and listened to her song.

 

“Dress in black, act so heartless” he was confused but wore a frown of sadness “But now i see that colors are everything” Take noticed her black fur seemed to shine like the night sky “Got kaleidoscopes in my hairdo” his eyes lit up a little as she walked up to him and looked him in the eye “Got back the stars in my eyes, too, yeah now i see the magic inside of me” she put a paw on his lion guard mark and smiled. “Yeah maybe my heads messed up but i’m falling right back in love with being alive. Dreaming in light, light, lights”

 

She tapped his head with her paw as she walked around him “This kitty kat lost his mind” Taka noticed the skies started to clear up of rain and thunder “Been lookin’ for a star-sent sign that i’ll be alright” she took her paw and pointed it to the sky “Look to the skies”

 

He froze “I’ve found a rainbow, rainbow, baby” he was staring at the most beautiful rainbow he had ever seen in his life. “Trust me, i know, life is scary” she turned him back to her with those words “But just put those colors on, boy” she let go and started to walk away. 

 

Taka got up and ran after her “Come and play along with me” as she walked she didn’t stop singing “I’d forgot how to daydream. So consumed with the wrong things” he was starting to get the meaning behind the song but didn’t want to interrupt it, he liked it. “But in the dark, i realized this life is short” 

 

She stopped at a small puddle and looked at her reflection “And deep down, i’m still a child” she smiled at him again “Playful eyes, wide and wild” she looked back down “I can’t lose hope” she jumped in the puddle “What’s left of my heart’s still made of gold!” she sang as she jumped out. 

 

“And i know i’m still messed up, but aren’t we all?” Taka looked at himself in the water as she jumped over the puddle this time and sat next to him. She laid a paw on his shoulder, she seen what he was looking at “Darling, our scars make us who are, are”

 

He smiled as they ran through the windy parts of the pridelands and they couldn’t see the rainbow anymore “So when the winds are howling strong and you think you can’t go on” Taka slipped and landed on his side as she pranced through the wind over to him with a comforting smile, she grabbed him by the fur of his neck and helped to his feet. 

 

They ran all the way through the wind “Hold tight sweetheart” she called just as they got to the end, he looked up and seen the same rainbow “You’ll find a rainbow, rainbow, baby” he couldn’t help start to tear up “Trust me, i know, life is scary but just put those colors on, boy”

 

She started off again this time prancing “Come and play along with me”

 

They ran past pride rock and she seen how he shied away from it, she slowed and blocked his vision of it “You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you, trust me i know, the ghosts will try to find you. But just those colors on, boy, come and paint the world with me tonight” 

She still sang as they neared the end of the pridelands to the jungle “Night, night, night, night, night” the last one she drug on. Taka never seen this part of the jungle put he couldn’t help but follow her.

 

They ran so far into the jungle the day seemed to fly by so fast like a speeding humming bird, until she ran at top speed and jumped on a tree and climbed it. Taka had climbed trees before reached the top at her speed with ease.

 

When they reached the top of the tree he could see all the stars above him with ease, the sky was so clear he swore he could see his ancestors in the stars smiling down at him. That’s when he noticed that she was crying next to him, he knew what he needed to do.

 

“I’ve found a rainbow, rainbow, baby, trust me, i know, life is scary but just put those colors on girl” he sang trying to cheer her up.

 

She perked up at him and smiled as they both started to sing to the stars “You gotta learn to let go, put the past behind you. Trust me, i know, the ghost will try to find you, but just put those colors on, come and paint the world with me tonight”

 

“Oh put those colors on girl, come and paint the world with me tonight” he finished. 

 

The two ended up sleeping in that tree that night.

 

A/N: Okay so i don’t own the song in this story but i did change it around a little bit to fit disney standards (Sorta of). Plus i wrote this because i was listening to Kesha and i heard this song, plus i’m a fan of the lion king and the lion guard. I thought of this in my head and i just needed to put it on something. So here it is, it went to this website because i don’t think fanfiction has a section for the for the lion king.


End file.
